


World On Fire/On the Verge of the End Is the Beginning (Teen Wolf) - Art

by cybel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Prompt Art, Teen Wolf Reverse Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first of two art prompts I submitted to the Round 2 twreversebang challenge on Livejournal, Prompt 1006 - World On Fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World On Fire/On the Verge of the End Is the Beginning (Teen Wolf) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [truelyesoteric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/truelyesoteric/gifts).



> The prompt was filled by truelyesoteric with her fascinating dystopian future story, _On the Verge of the End Is the Beginning_ , [here on the AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1147188), or [here on LJ](http://truelyesoteric.livejournal.com/165704.html). :-)

  
Click on the thumbnail below for a larger image:

  
Prompt 1006 - World On Fire:  
[](https://postimg.org/image/dilnkjmvt/)


End file.
